


Road Trip 2.0

by kiscico



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, I love that the Beetle from CACW has its own tag, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Road Trips, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Team Captain America's Volkswagon Beetle, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you guys ever been on a real road trip?” Sam asks one night.</p><p>“Whaddya mean, ‘real’?”</p><p>“I mean, like, <em>not</em> cramming two super soldiers and a seriously handsome dude into a VW and driving as fast as possible to a not-as-abandoned-as-we-hoped airport in a country that I can’t actually point to on a map.” Sam stares at his beer contemplatively. “Like, I don’t know, to see the world’s largest ball of twine, or a giant cow made out of butter, or the Grand Canyon or something. No fighting, no hiding, just, y’know… driving.”</p><p>“Who the fuck makes a cow out of butter?” Bucky asks at the same time Steve asks, “Wait, how big is the biggest ball of twine?”</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one with a Volkswagen, the world's largest ball of twine, the Grand Canyon, and three superheros remembering what it is to be normal. Unfortunately, there isn't a cow made of butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> This fic was written in response to [this photo prompt on tumblr](http://babbleon.tumblr.com/post/81905121270/someone-should-write-a-story-based-on-these)
> 
> This was supposed to be about Sam, Steve, and Bucky. Tony refused to keep his nose out of it. I don’t think anyone is surprised. Also, the rough draft had about 2500 extra words of Civil War feels/fix-it at the beginning, most which has since been removed. (My basic headcanon is: after CACW, Bucky got his arm repaired in Wakanda, Tony swallowed his pride and showed up with his BARF machine, and everyone mostly didn’t talk about Siberia.) 
> 
>    
> This was also influenced by [this amazing drawing](http://feredir.tumblr.com/post/144024741774/free-them) by feredir. The conversation about bananas was inspired by [Mistakes on the Part of Nature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by idiopathicsmile
> 
>    
> This wasn’t beta’ed, so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know.

It started as a joke. _Remember that time we crammed two super soldiers and a seriously handsome dude into VW?_ Sam would ask. Steve would smile, and Bucky would roll his eyes. It helped take the sting out of the memories surrounding that time. 

It takes time, a Wakandan king, a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, and Sam Wilson to help Bucky Barnes re-learn how to be Bucky Barnes. He’ll never be the Bucky from before, but then again Steve isn’t the Steve from before either.

Steve and Sam are waiting to board their flight to DC at the Wakanda International Airport when James Buchanan Barnes walks around the corner. Sam falters mid-sentence, and Steve is struck dumb. _That’s Bucky_ , Steve thinks. _Well, of course it is, but… that’s **Bucky**._

What Steve is seeing is the Bucky that could have any dance partner he wanted, the one that could alternately charm the socks right off of Mrs. Rabinski from number four, and then turn around and pull any dame from this side of the Atlantic or the other.

The haircut is different than what he had in the forties, but just as short. The brylcreem has been replaced with something that makes his hair almost stand on end, and he’s clean shaven for the first time in… well, quite possibly the first time this century. The cut of the clothes is more modern, but his swagger is all 1939. When he draws even with Sam and Steve, he tosses them a grin and an offhand, “waitin’ on you, gents,” and keeps walking right up to the loading gate.

“Is,” Sam has to clear his throat, “is that Bucky Barnes?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles after Bucky, who is now shamelessly flirting with one of the flight attendants. “Yeah. That’s Bucky.”

“Damn, son,” Sam tugs him to his feet and they trail after Bucky. “Damn.”

The last thing Tony had presented Bucky with before he flew back to New York, was a prototype synthetic skin for Bucky’s prosthetic arm. Between that, the haircut, and the new clothes, Steve can’t stop staring. He has _his_ Bucky back. Sure, there are scars where there hadn’t been before, but a lot of the mannerisms that Steve had initially labeled as Winter Soldier are actually just Bucky. Steve has to remind himself that he had still been re-learning Bucky while they were on the front. Even then, he had all sorts of habits and tics. He learned to be a soldier and a sniper well before Hydra got their hooks into him.

Now, with the three of them in civvies, travelling on a commercial plane, no mission ahead, no enemy to fight… Steve feels more free than he ever did before the war.

“Remember that time,” Steve starts. Sam grins at him, but it’s Bucky that finishes it, “that we crammed two wet socks and this handsome guy in the back of a VW?”

 

They’re back in DC, when Sam comes up with the idea.

“Have you guys ever been on a real road trip?” he asks after a night spent introducing Bucky to the various new incarnations of the American cheeseburger. _Seriously, how many combinations of burger, bun, and cheese can you come up with?_ The answer ends up being: a lot.

“Whaddya mean, ‘real’?” Bucky asks the ceiling. He’s laid out on Sam’s kitchen peninsula, having consumed a truly terrifying amount of food.

“I mean, like, _not_ cramming two super soldiers and a seriously handsome dude into a VW and driving as fast as possible to a not-as-abandoned-as-we-hoped airport in a country that I can’t actually point to on a map.” Sam stares at his beer contemplatively. “Like, I don’t know, to see the world’s largest ball of twine, or a giant cow made out of butter, or the Grand Canyon or something. No fighting, no hiding, just, y’know… driving.”

“Who the fuck makes a cow out of butter?” Bucky asks at the same time Steve asks, “Wait, how big is the biggest ball of twine?”

“That’s it,” Sam announces, “We are roadtripping. It’s decided. Tomorrow, we pack, then acquire a vehicle, preferably legally, and then we are going to see some mundane road trip stuff.”

Once Sam has made up his mind he marches into his bedroom and shuts the door.

“Was that…” Bucky glances over at Steve, “were we asked for an opinion?”

“Nope.”

“I guess we’re going to go see some butter and twine?”

“Sounds like.” Steve thinks a road trip sounds like a fantastic idea.

Just as long as it’s not in VW.

#### Pennsylvania

The start of the road trip ends up delayed, and then a lot less fun than originally planned. Sam’s aunt passes away. They already have a car, and all of their gear is stowed neatly in the back, so Steve adds his uniform (Army, _not_ stars and stripes), and a finds a suit for Bucky. They bully Sam into the rented Jetta ( _I said not a VW, I’m sure I did!_ ), and drive him to Bethel, Pennsylvania. When they arrive, Steve and Bucky do their level best to stay in the sidelines as Sam’s family greets him properly, like the war hero he is. (Bucky’s better at hiding in plain sight, but Steve tries his best.) 

“Mom,” Sam waves Steve and Bucky over, “these are some buddies of mine.”

“Steve, ma’am,” Steve shakes her hand. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“James, ma’am,” Bucky introduces himself. “It’s a shame we weren’t able to meet under better circumstances.”

Bucky gives her one of those soft smiles that people can’t help but return. She’s no exception. Elaine Wilson doesn’t look much like Sam, but she does have the same set to her shoulders, and the same gap between her front teeth.

“It’s nice of you boys to be here for Sam.”

The funeral is nice. The sermon is sober, but the music is lovely. When Sam gets up to say a few words about his aunt, the assembly laughs and cries. It’s a celebration of remembrance, instead of a reminder of loss. It’s nice. Steve resolutely doesn’t think about all of the other funerals he’s been to. This isn’t about him. This is for Sam.

After, Sam bypasses the reception and instead drives them to a diner on the outskirts of town. They abandon their suit jackets and head inside. The style of the sign, the red booths and soda jerk station look almost familiar to Steve.

“My aunt used to take me here for Friday night breakfast,” Sam explains.

“Breakfast for dinner?” Bucky asks. Sam smiles and nods. His smile is a little sad, but also fond.

They order and Sam stays silent, glancing out the window occasionally as if looking for someone who's just running a little bit late. When they’re leaving the diner, Sam asks with a ghost of a smile, “Hey, remember that time we crammed two super soldiers and a seriously handsome dude into a VW?”

#### Wyoming

Somewhere in Indiana, Steve gets a haircut. Well, he gets a buzzcut like he's fresh into bootcamp. Sam and Bucky tease him about a mid-life crisis. Steve doesn’t know what the impetus was, just that he saw the red and white striped barber’s sign and decided he needed a change.

They leave Indiana (and Steve’s hair) behind. Bucky’s a bit put out when they find that they can’t see the butter cow because the Iowa state fair isn’t until August. Instead they head for the world’s largest ball of twine. When Sam says, “I thought it would be bigger,” Bucky and Steve burst into laughter. As they’re leaving the small town on Waconda Lake, Steve insists on buying a pair of expensive sunglasses just for the hell of it.

They get lost in Colorado and somehow end up in Wyoming instead. The Rockies are stunning. Bucky demands that they pull over so they can just _look_. He also makes them stop at every historical marker as soon as he finds out that that’s what all of the brown signs are for. Sam and Steve don’t mind. It means that they find strange abandoned churches, shot out gas stations and even one lone telephone booth standing next to an empty concrete pad. They all wonder what it used to hold.

By the time they find their way back through Colorado, Sam has mellowed back into a more upbeat version of himself and Bucky is much more generous with his smiles. Steve, though? Steve feels free. A little lost, certainly, but undeniably _free_.

Somewhere near Durango, Steve asks, “Hey, remember that time we crammed two sidekicks and a superhero into a VW?” Sam and Bucky object violently to being called sidekicks, but they’re smiling all the same.

#### Arizona

Three weeks into their road trip finds them in Fredonia, Arizona. It’s a tiny town declaring itself to be the “gateway to the north rim.” The town’s diner also sells ammo, and Bucky can’t stop laughing when he catches sight of a lit sign in front of a corner store that just says, “guns ammo beer.”

“Welcome to Fredonia,” Bucky uses a showman’s voice, “we have guns, ammo, and beer!”

“And the Grand Canyon,” Steve adds.

“Yes!” Bucky laughs, “and the Grand Canyon.”

It might be the diners that do it in the end, Steve thinks. Even after Wakanda, and then back in DC, there was a tenseness in Sam when ever he was near Bucky that he just couldn’t seem to shake. Sam has no problem ribbing Steve, gives him friendly pushes, flicks him in the back of his baseball cap. With Bucky, he still joked, but it didn’t have the same carefree air. Except they both love diners.

Now, Steve likes diners as well as the next fella, but Sam and Bucky? They _love_ diners. They love the food, the waitresses that call them handsome, the squeaky plastic booth seats, the different neon signs, the tacky decor, all of it. So, in a little diner in Fredonia, Arizona they finally relax. Sort of.

“No way,” Bucky insists, “the one in Colby had way better malts then the one Indianapolis.”

“If you’re taste buds don’t work, maybe,” says Sam. “The banana malt tasted like bad banana laffy taffy.”

“In my defence,” Bucky shrugs, “I have no idea what laffy taffy is, but I guarantee you that that was the best banana malt I’ve had since 1936.”

“Banana plague,” Steve explains. It had been a shock the first time Clint made him pancakes with bananas.

“Pardon?” Sam says, just as Bucky repeats, “banana plague?”

“The bananas from now aren't the same as when we were born, Buck. Those bananas are almost extinct now.”

“That,” Sam starts, but it’s clear he doesn’t know how to finish that thought.

“That,” Bucky has a very serious frown, “that actually might be the most depressing thing I’ve heard since the whole it’s-been-seventy-years thing came out. I love bananas.”

Sam laughs, and then keeps laughing until his eyes are watering. He drops his forehead to Bucky’s shoulder as he catches his breath. The tension, the wariness evaporates.

“I can’t even,” Sam’s grin is infectious. “You are officially the least intimidating ex-assassin I’ve ever met.”

“Hey,” Bucky’s eyes are dancing, “remember that time we crammed two super soldiers and a guy in a bird costume into a VW?”

“Oh! Oh, no you didn’t!”

#### California

They see the Grand Canyon. It is awesome... literally awe-inspiring. They stay for three days, hike down, stay the night under the desert stars, and then hike back up. A park ranger scolds them when they reach the top, explaining how dangerous hiking the canyon in June is for tourists. Steve says, “Yes, ma’am, of course, ma’am, we’re fine, ma’am, thank you, ma’am.” At least Sam and Bucky managed to rein in their laughter until they’re well away from the ranger, Steve thinks.

They keep driving. No one says anything about when they’re going to turn around. Somehow the original goal was the Grand Canyon, but Steve isn’t done yet, and he’s fairly sure that Bucky never will be. He’s thankful to have him and Sam travelling next to him. He’s thankful for Sam, and his brilliant idea.

He’s feeling less charitable when they manage to find the most depressing desert town any of them have ever witnessed. Which is impressive what with the amount of burnt out, abandoned ghost towns they drove through to get to Barstow. Everything is salt and sand. The heat is oppressive and none of them can sleep. Bucky has a bad night. The kind that ends with him on the tallest roof he can get to, pressed between two air conditioning units. Sam takes a walk; he comes back around 4am. He hands Steve a six pack and they drink.

In the morning, Bucky is mostly back to normal, Sam is hungover, and Steve is about to use the beers he drank with Sam as an excuse to do something that Bucky would probably classify as reckless. His hands don’t shake as he drops quarters into the payphone, or when he dials the number from memory. His hands _do_ shake when a voice answers with a curt, “Hello? I’m assuming this is one of my wayward Avengers-”

Steve hangs up. He goes to the corner store and buys a bottle of water. He comes back and camps out at the payphone. It only takes half an hour before the payphone rings. Steve picks it up but doesn’t speak.

“Really, Rogers? A payphone in,” Tony says, then there’s a beat where Steve imagines he can hear FRIDAY, “Barstow? What the hell are you doing in Barstow?”

Steve doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t have to wait long before Tony fills the silence for him.

“Steve? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve clears his throat. It’s burning and stuck. Steve blames the desert heat. “We’re… roadtripping.”

“Wilson is fired if he thinks Barstow is a worthy road trip destination.”

“We went to the Grand Canyon, too.”

“Better,” Tony concedes. “Well, I’ll reserve judgement for now. Though you couldn’t pay me to take a pitstop in Barstow, let alone stay the night.”

“Tony,” Steve’s tone is exasperated, but fond, “You’re doing that thing.”

“What thing? Oh,” Tony sighs, “right, what does Wilson call it? The stalker thing. Yes, I am. You three just picked up and left, you know. In my defence, I haven’t been keeping daily tabs on you, I mostly had FRIDAY looking out for anything sketchy. You know, like random swamp monsters attacking you in Minnesota, or waking up in a prison in Tijuana, that kind of stuff.”

“Tijuana?”

“Don’t sound so skeptical, it happens to everybody, Steve.”

“Well, I guess you would know.”

“Yes, yes, I would. So, how is everybody?”

“Good,” and Steve means it. Even with the occasional sleepless night and the time in Kansas City when all three of them had reacted (quite violently in Bucky’s case) to the sound of a distant drive-by shooting, they’re good. Even with Sam’s grief over his aunt, Steve’s grief over Peggy, Bucky’s grief over… pretty much the last seventy years, they’re free.

It takes Steve a moment to realize Tony’s silence is in response to Steve’s slip of the tongue. He really hates it when his mouth starts talking before his brain is done thinking.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump all that on you. How’re you, Tony?” Steve asks instead.

“Uh, okay, all’s well,” Tony’s voice is a little tight.

“That’s good to hear. I’ve been meaning to apologize, Tony. For,” Steve doesn’t know where to start. “For a lot of things. I’m sorry for your loss. I never said that before. When I found out about Howard and your mother. I’m sorry for not telling you I suspected the Winter Soldier was involved in your parents’ murder. I won’t make any excuses for that. I’m sorry that I hurt you when I put Bucky before our friendship. And I’m so grateful that you were able to rise above that and help me help Bucky. So, I’m sorry, and thanks for sticking with me. Especially when I didn’t deserve it.”

“Wow,” Tony says, “I really don’t do heartfelt, Cap. But, uh, duly noted. And, I might mostly forgive you. I’m still working on the details, but emotions are sort of not my thing, so it might take a while.”

Steve’s heart feels lighter already. This _mess_ between him and Tony was the last string holding him back from really enjoying the freedom the trip was offering him. It feels like something has slotted back into place, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

“Okay, confession time,” Tony says suddenly.

“Okay…” Steve hopes that this isn’t going to hurt.

“So, I might have been getting updates on your wellbeing from an anonymous source.”

“Wellbeing?” Steve has no idea why this would be a confession, “wait, what source?”

“Uh,” Steve can hear Tony swallow. “I’ve been receiving picture texts from a phone with a New York area code. I haven’t looked into who it belongs to because I’m pretty sure it’s-”

“Bucky.”

“Yes, so, you know, there’s that.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve can’t get the smile off of his face. “Thanks for forgiving him.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Tony’s voice is firm. “Bucky Barnes didn’t kill my parents. You said it yourself, the Winter Soldier did. And… I really have to go to an investors’ meeting. Pepper has been making increasingly aggressive pantomimes at me.”

“Alright, thanks for talking with me, Tony.”

“Sure thing.” He hangs up on Steve without saying goodbye. When Steve glances back at the car. He barely catches Bucky tucking his phone away as he and Sam load their gear into the trunk.

“Hey, guys,” Steve calls, “remember that time we crammed two handsome fellas and a bull in a china shop into a VW?”

“Why, yes, Steve, I think I do, don’t you, Bucky?”

“Yes, Sam, I definitely do.”

Steve basks in their smiles.

#### Oregon

Steve doesn’t tell Bucky that he knows about the messages between him and Tony, but he does tell Sam. It makes Sam smile fondly over at Bucky. They’re the only customers in a diner in Port Orford, and Bucky is sitting at the counter, one of his feet kicked up on a nearby booth. They’re not really there to eat; they just want to escape the heat. Sam leans forward and shows Steve the picture of Bucky he’s just taken. Before Steve can comment, Sam sends it to Tony.

Sam and Bucky kick start another malt-centric diner debate as the receive their drinks.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Sam says, hands raised in surrender as Bucky grins. “The pineapple is awesome.”

“And the menus here are neat,” Bucky adds.

“How do you even know that, we didn’t even…” Sam shakes his head. With a long-suffering sigh, he gets up to grab one of the menus sitting by the door. Steve manages to take a picture of Bucky as he turns. Steve thinks he looks like a movie star.

They finish their malts and keep driving. When they make it to Portland around dusk Bucky is still ranting about the state of traffic. The hotel is quiet and quaint. They all bunk in the same room. Steve loses both rounds of roshambo and ends up on the pull out cot. He doesn’t mind.

As Sam turns off the last of the lights, Steve pulls out his phone. Before he can over think any more than he already has, he follows Sam’s example and sends the picture of Bucky to Tony.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice is soft, “Remember that time we crammed two best friends and their newest friend into VW?”

“Yeah, Sam, I remember that,” Steve’s voice is thick.

“I definitely remember that,” Bucky agrees.

#### Home

Sam and Steve are nowhere as subtle as Bucky. _They can’t help it_ , Bucky thinks, _they’re soldiers, and I’m…_ There’s no use in dwelling. The last month has healed Bucky in ways that he can’t articulate, even to Steve. Their trip has taken what started in DC, then Hungary, Wakanda, and back to DC again, and slotted the last few pieces into place. What the Winter Soldier was, is still in Bucky. The memories, some of the mannerisms, the fluent Russian, the _startling_ proficiency with knives, those aren’t going to go away. Bucky has come to terms with that.

Plus, he’s certain that he’s taking in the modern era much better than Steve. He always enjoyed _Amazing Stories_ , and visiting the Future of Tomorrow exhibits at the world fair had been a dream come true. And Steve? Well, Bucky loved the kid, but he was already old-fashioned in 1941. Sam has helped him, though. Sam, who is really helping both of them. Bucky had never even been past the Mississippi, at least not that he really remembered, not as Bucky, so driving across America is an adventure. Adventures need to be documented, which is why he took a few photographs while they were in Wakanda, and why he took more on the drive from DC to Pennsylvania.

He’s not sure why he took that first photograph of Sam. It was right after his aunt’s funeral, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. He’s even less sure why he sent it to Tony Stark. Maybe it’s because Bucky saw the pain in Tony, and in Steve, while they were in Wakanda. Maybe it was Tony’s loyalty to Steve. Hell, maybe it was the synthetic skin to cover his arm Tony had left in a garish red and gold box for him. (It meant a hell of a lot to Bucky to be able to look down and see his _hands_.)

Whatever the reason, he sends that first photograph to Tony. The response is almost immediate.

 _ **How’s he holding up?**_ Bucky sends him another picture, this time of Sam glancing out the window. A week and a half later, while reading a historic site sign in Wyoming, Bucky gets another text.

 _ **Let me know if you guys need anything.**_ The next day, he sends Tony a picture of Steve fiddling with his expensive sunglasses next to a random phone booth they’ve just found.

 _ **Dear God, what has he done to his head?**_ Bucky doesn’t have an answer to that. Well, he and Sam have been teasing Steve about a mid-life crisis, but Bucky can’t explain that without typing. Some part of him isn’t ready for that. A week later Bucky gets another text, this time while arguing about malts with Sam.

 _ **How’s life?**_ _Life’s pretty good_ , Bucky wants to write. Instead, he sends Tony a picture of Sam.

 _ **Do you guys only eat in diners?**_ _Pretty much_ , thinks Bucky. Two days later Bucky has a Bad Night. He can hear the capital letters whenever Steve or Sam say it. Bucky’s frustrated with them, but he knows that’s what they need to call it right now. Bucky calls it stuck inside his shitty brain for seven hours, like he’s stuck in a cryotank and he can’t move, can’t scream. It’s a sense of overwhelming terror combined with that twisting, invasive feeling like you’ve forgotten something terribly important.

When dawn breaks, Bucky finds the strength to crawl down from the roof of the hospital and walk across the street to where a very hungover Sam has parked the Jetta. He sees Steve leaning in a phonebooth with a beer. Right before he hangs up, Bucky manages to catch a picture of it. He sends it to Tony. Even if Bucky doesn’t feel okay, Tony should know that Steve is alright.

 _ **Did he just call me?**_ Bucky mentally shrugs. Steve paces away, into a store, and then back again. Bucky takes another picture. This time of Steve waiting in the booth.

The phone rings less than thirty seconds later. The feeling of satisfaction that fills Bucky washes the last of the night’s terror away.

 _ **Thank you.**_ Bucky smiles at his phone and tucks it away just as Steve turns back towards the car. He helps Sam load up their bags. Bucky’s driving. He’s not done yet and he’s glad that the other two don’t stop him. He drives for over a day, including through the hell known as LA traffic. They stop at another diner after they start digging at each other with more heat than friendliness.

Sam takes the first picture. Bucky lets him. It feels okay. He’s not the Winter Soldier. He looks like himself. Bucky never minded having his picture taken, that was the Winter Soldier’s training, not Bucky's preference. Bucky’s surprised that less than ten minutes pass before Steve takes a picture of him, too. He gets a text late that night.

_**Steve’s new haircut makes him look like a delinquent. Yours makes you look like James Dean. How jealous is he?** _

Bucky takes a few deep breaths and carefully types: _**Very. Always has been.**_

_**Excellent. Send selfies.** _

Bucky doesn’t know how to _selfie_ , so he lets Sam take a picture of him in the morning. He’s a little leary. He spent most of the night awake wondering if this is a good idea. Then he spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what _this_ is. When Sam takes the picture, Bucky isn’t ready. He thinks he looks drugged, but Sam sends it anyway.

_**That is not a selfie.** _

_**It’s as close as you’re going to get.** _

_**I demand selfies. Keep practicing.** _

_**Ok.**_ Bucky takes a deep breath and asks Steve and Sam, “Hey, remember that time we crammed three regular guys into a VW and drove across America?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the world’s largest ball of twine, or the infamous butter cow of the Iowa state fair. I have, however, seen the Grand Canyon and Barstow. I’m sure that some very lovely people live in Barstow, so I mean no offence to them.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://kiscico.tumblr.com/)! I mostly re-blog random fandom stuff, and videos of otters being cute.


End file.
